


love

by yourelectriclove



Series: Even’s thoughts. [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: As Fuck, Even just loves his boy a lot my guys, Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of Smut, One Shot, basically it’s Even’s definition of love, some angst but blink and you’ll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: What’s your definition of Love?This is Even’s.





	love

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO yes so 
> 
>  
> 
> I watched the bloopers and then tarjei said T H A T it didn’t sit well with me, so here’s a one shot explaining how Isak and Even will never be over 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy x

When you love someone, really love someone, your heart feels like it’s about to burst with the emotion all the time, you feel dizzy just by the looks they give you, just by the way they look in the morning or the way they look when they’re tired, and their eyes get heavy, they keep yawning and rubbing their eyes, they look ethereal. 

You love them for the way they roll their eyes, the way they lick their lips and lift their head slightly when they’re about to kiss you. 

You also love them through the bad times.

 

The times where you feel like you hate them, when you have to clench your fists because you feel so angry you could punch a wall, never them, never him. 

The times where they scream and shout and cry, the times where you don’t like him, times where you can’t look at him without a mist covering your eyes, but the love still remains in your heart. 

Love was never written down in a book to learn from, it’s for you to feel yourself, for you to figure out. 

Love has no limits, love is for you to discover and you do discover it. 

You discover it in the way he holds your hand and squeezes just so, the way that he runs his hands through your hair. 

You discover it early in the morning, when the sun is barely shining through the curtains and the dust hasn’t settled on the floor yet and your heart still feels like it’s pumping erratically from the night before, your lips still have a tingle and his neck is splattered with dots of red and purple, an original pairing made by you for him. 

Then you discover that he doesn’t really know what love is, he’s never had a person to love or that loves him so much it’s drowning him. 

So you take it slow, you show him that love is a beautiful thing, you kiss his cheeks and rub his nose and tell him he’s the best thing you’ve ever had the honour of loving, you tell him you love him even when he’s shouting and even when you feel like punching the walls or screaming back but you don’t, because yes, love does break you sometimes, but sometimes you have to let it, you have to let it burn just to prove that it’ll always rise from the ashes and mend again, because that’s love. 

It’s not always easy, but also, sometimes it’s so easy it doesn’t seem real, being with him is so easy sometimes it feels like you’ve been together your whole life, like you’ve always come home from work to him laying on your second hand couch watching some documentary with his eyes heavy and his curls ruffled and his face so perfect your lungs give out and you can’t believe it, you’d jump off a cliff if he asked. 

Sometimes love is irrational, sometimes you do things you never thought you’d do, but you do it for him, because it’s so worth it just to see that smile on his face, the way his cheeks redden and he crashes into your chest kisses your collarbone and then your lips. 

You have to learn not to build a wall around him, because love is about opening up, it’s about telling him your secrets at three am, it’s about listening to his and nodding your head and kissing his birthmarks until he feels like his heart will never break again, because he doesn’t deserve it, he doesn’t deserve what’s happened to him in the past, that’s why you want to make the present and future amazing. 

Isak is the definition of his love, Isak sometimes makes him so angry he could cry and he hates him for a moment and suddenly all his quirks that he fell in love with aren’t so quirky and cute anymore, they’re annoying, sometimes he sees the way Isak bites the inside of his cheek, holding in tears and telling him to get the fuck out, then, he remembers that this is love, love isn’t meant to be perfect all day everyday, yes sometimes Isak annoys him but 99% of the time Isak is the reason he wakes up in the morning and the reason he breathes. 

When they’re under cotton sheets, bare against each other, breathes coming out like they’re running, licks at Isak’s wet lips and kissing down his stomach, nipping at his hipbones, licking down his happy trail, biting his thighs, it’s beautiful. The way Isak opens up for him is so sexy, they way he’s so soft and gentle, yet he makes it so hot, one look at Even with those big green eyes and Even would do anything he says, jump? yes Isak, how high baby? 

They may not have everything yet but who cares? Who cares that they’re both college students with part time jobs and student loans looming over their heads? Who cares that their apartment is small and that everyone judges them? 

You’re moving too fast. 

You’ve only been together eight months.

Puppy love.

It’s not forever.

Fuck those people, they don’t know them, they don’t know the way they are behind closed doors, they don’t know how Even just knows they’ll be together forever, he knows it, he knows it in the way Isak kisses over his ring finger, rubs his thumb against it like he’s making a promise.

They’re not going to be college students forever, they’re going to graduate, have kickass jobs and grow together, because that’s love too. 

 

Isak sometimes makes him want to get down on one knee and tell him to fucking marry him, give him a ring put it on his finger and make him his for eternity. 

Maybe it’s unhealthy, the way Isak makes him feel, it should be unhealthy to love someone this much. 

However, it doesn’t feel wrong, the way Isak makes him feel isn’t wrong, the way he fits Even so well isn’t wrong, the way he reminds Even that he loves him, the way he tells him that he’s his forever isn’t wrong, the way he attempts to cook dinner even though he can’t cook for shit isn’t wrong, the way he’s just wedged himself into Even’s heart, found an empty spot made his beautiful body comfortable in it and continues to stay here forever, is so fucking right. 

 

Love, Even knows what he has with Isak is more than just love, it’s eternal, never over, its them, and a love like that, it will remain.

**Author's Note:**

> on a scale of 1-10 on the cheesy scale did I break it?


End file.
